


Why Can't It Ever Be Me?

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, sad feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Even after two years of knowing Aubrey; Beca can still make the mistake of trying to go for the fight route instead of just staying quiet and listening.





	1. I.

“What is your fucking problem!” Beca screamed as she stared across the stage at Aubrey. “Seriously Aubrey what the actual fuck!”

 

Aubrey sighed deeply. “I don't know what you are going on about Beca.” She began to erase the dry erase board.

 

“Don't play that game with me!” Beca stormed as she quickly moved over to stand next to the taller blonde. She grabbed the eraser out of the blonde's hand. “This isn't your job any longer.” She snarled as glared into the sad blue eyes.

 

Aubrey sighed and moved away from the angry brunette. “Thought I would help was all.”

 

“You are seriously not going to scream at me?” Beca eyed the backing away blonde as she took a deep breath. “Why are you here?”

 

Aubrey wrapped her arms around her waist. “I felt like visiting.” She shrugged. “Bad idea.”

 

Beca tilted her head to the side. “Why do you say that?” She had learned a few things in the two years of knowing Aubrey Posen. She knew when to come out fighting …. and when to listen. (She was the very first one to admit that she messed up on the singles tonight. She shouldn't have come out fighting. She should have listened).

 

Aubrey sighed and lowered her eyes.

 

“Talk to me Aubrey. I'm here.” Beca softly spoke as she moved forward. She took it carefully so not to startle her.

 

“I made a mistake coming here.” Aubrey shook head. Turning she started to walk away.

 

“Aubrey!” Beca shocked voice spoke from behind her.

 

Aubrey sighed as she stopped. “Why can't it ever be me?” She breathed out in the silence. She started walking once more.

 

Beca just stood there watching the older blonde walk away. Her chest heart due to the pain in Aubrey's breathing as she spoke those words. Words that really her ears _shouldn't_ have heard, Yet she truly did hear the blonde's words. As the door closed behind Aubrey a lone tear rolled down her left cheek.

 


	2. II.

There was a knock on her door. Aubrey sighed as she just rested her head back on the back of the couch. She wasn't up to see anyone. She wasn't expecting anyone. So whom ever was on the other side of her door will just simply leave when they realize that the door won't be opening.

 

Her knees moved up against her chest as her arms wrapped around them.

 

Another knock at her door.

 

Aubrey's eyes closed as she just willed whomever was on the other side of that door to just leave all ready.

 

Her phone buzzed with a text message. Her hand drifted to her side where she had laid her phone next to her hip. Her eyes opened as she read that Beca had sent her a text. Her hand with the phone lowered back onto the couch.

 

There was another knock.

 

Her phone ranged into the silent apartment.

 

Aubrey denied the call. Her eyes drifted closed once more.

 

There was a sound of a key in her doorknob. Her eyes crashed opened as her neck twisted over to her door that was opening.

 

“You forgot that you gave me a key Aub.” Beca pulled her key from the door knob. She shut the door behind her. “I was being polite by knocking.”

 

“You shouldn't be here.” Aubrey found her voice. “Please leave.” She husked her arms tightened against her knees against her chest.

 

Beca sighed as she walked towards the couch. Her heart broke at the defeated look in Aubrey's green eyes. She carefully walked around the couch and knelt to her knees where Aubrey's waist met the couch. “Talk to me. Please.” She pleaded.

 

“I want my key back.” Aubrey's harsh voice failed at the end. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

Beca leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around the broken blonde.

 


	3. III.

Beca gently runs her fingers through Aubrey's hair. She has been doing this for several hours now. Ever since she managed to move to the couch; and managed to get Aubrey to rest on top of her. She had gently just run her fingers through Aubrey's hair as the blonde woman thankfully had fallen asleep finally.

 

“Thank you for staying.” Aubrey's low husky voice spoke in the silence of the soft lighten living room. “Thanks for not abandonning me.”

 

“I would never abandon you Aub.” Beca husked out as her eyes drifted down to look at the top of Aubrey's head.

 

Aubrey slowly lifts her head and her eyes met the open ones above her. “You are getting better at this.” She stated.

 

“I have a great teacher.” Beca's lips lifted to the right. “Sorry that I'm sometimes a horrible student.”

 

“You aren't.” Aubrey rested her head back on Beca's chest. She sighed. “Can I just listen to your heartbeat.”

 

Beca lifted her head to gently kiss the top of the older woman's. She rested her head back on the arm rest. Her fingers gently runing through the blonde's hair once more.

 

“Don't bring Chloe into this.” Aubrey's voice spoke out finally after a few hours of silence.

 

“Aubrey ...” Beca spoke unsurly.

 

Aubrey lifted herself off of the younger woman. She sat down on the other side of the couch. Her right knee drew up against her chest. Her left leg resting outward on the floor. She rested her chin on her knee. Her eyes locked on Beca's. “I don't _need_ Chloe.”

 

“Are you sure? Because Aub you know I'm not _always_ great with this.” Beca sighed as she pleaded with her eyes with Aubrey to bring Chloe into this.

 

“I don't need Chloe.” Aubrey's voice shook.

 

Beca breath in deeply. She slowly let the air out of her lips. “Okay. I promise not to tell Chloe. I'll leave that to you when you are ready.”

 

Aubrey closed her eyes. “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm trying my hand on writing just a page at a time … (a little over 300 words) I'm trying my hand on writing a story where each page is just a little dabble. This is the first time that I attempted to this style of writing and I felt that Mitchsen is a perfect ship to try my hand at this.
> 
> I'm not saying that is is going to turn into a Mitchsen romance … but it will be a solid trust filled Mitchsen friendship.
> 
> Also trying to write each other's point of view in each chapter. So it will trade off chapter to chapter.


	4. IV.

Aubrey stared into Beca's blue eyes from across the couch. "I take it that you are spending the night." She didn't even have to state that fact as a question. "If you want to order dinner then I'm going to take a shower." She suddenly realized that she hadn't taken care of herself for a few days.

Beca's lips upturned. "You know me so well."

Aubrey's right eye brow rose. "I would do the same." She stood to her feet. She sat down once more. She frowned as she realized that she hadn't been on her feet for … she really did lose track of time.

"Aub." Beca's soft gentle voice spoke as she moved over to her.

Aubrey turned her eyes to meet soft eyes. She breathed in. "I need to get cleaned before I get into this." She whispered as her hands gribbed the couch cusions.

"Stay here. I'll get a bath going." Beca stood to her feet. "That way you don't have to stand for to long time." She turned and walked towards the bathroom.

Aubrey sighed as she lowered her head. Shaking it as she fully realized that she hadn't been taken care of herself. When was the last time that she left the couch? When was the last time she ate? Drank even water? Tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

Aubrey blinked as she found Beca kneeling down in front of her. The younger woman's cool hands against her warm skin. Gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It's going to be all right Aub." Beca's whispered voice soothed her soul.

Aubrey believed her. She had too. She knew that she could no longer handle this on her own. She didn't want too. She couldn't. She needed Beca. She gave up fighting against it. She threw her arms around the younger woman, and slipped into her lap. Nestling her face into the younger brunnette's neck.

"I got you." Beca whispered in her ear as Aubrey felt Beca's hands against her back. "I got you." She turned and gently kissed whatever piece of skin that Aubrey was offering.


End file.
